Three Days Grace
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Harry's time at the Dursley's only gets worse until he meets a strange Vampire in a park...
1. Burn

Alright... so, if this goes as I bloody well plan it to, this will end up being about 3 books long, 12 chappies each. Each book will be named after one of three Three Days Grace CDs, in order (first being self-titled) and each chapter will be named after songs on the CD, in order. I know so far that the first book will follow Harry, and OMC, Alin (I will put up a link on my profile with a pic on Facebook).

Warnings: Some language, abuse, dark themes, more to be added later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Three Days Grace owns all rights to "Three Days Grace" and songs therein. I simply own the CD and the rights to Alin.

* * *

Three Days Grace

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

**Burn**

**Harry**

The pain was, plain and simple, immeasurable at this point. There would be nothing but darkness until a sudden flash of white came from the pain. But there were three things that made the situation worse.

One, his healing magick was no longer working and he did not heal.

Two, the beatings were getting worse and worse.

And three, Dudley's friends had developed an affinity for gang rape and he was often their victim.

As it was, Harry was hiding in the park, sitting on a swing and leaning heavily on the chain. His Glamour had dropped shortly after he arrived at the park, but it was well after dark and no one was there to see the numerous bruises and nasty cuts, a great deal of which were infected. He was growing thin, even by his terms, and was starting to get very weak.

It took so much out of him just to get to the park.

"Hello, young one."

It was such a strange accent with such a deep voice, and Harry was curious, so he looked over to see a rather tall man standing on the other swing, smiling down at him. Even in the dim light, he could see the stranger was gorgeous - bright blue eyes, somewhat wild black hair, a very lithe build.

"H-Hello..."

The man started to push his own swing, still standing on it. He was smiling the entire time as well. "I know your magick is no longer working." Harry felt his eyes widen. "I also know how to fix it. But you have to trust me, young Harry."

Harry would have been disturbed if the male did not have such a serene, soft smile. He raised a brow and the stranger shrugged. "I know a great deal about you, Harry. And, if you knew my name and had a history book, you would know a great deal about me as well. I will give you my name, but I need something in return."

"... what?"

"Nothing but trust. We will have to part ways soon, and I regret to inform you that you will be among those wretches for a little while longer, but I will see you tomorrow with help. I need you to trust the fact that I will be there, and that I am only here to help."

What did Harry really have to lose at this point? He nodded and the man jumped off the swing, but never landed. Harry blinked in surprise and stood, looking all around but he did not see the strange man anywhere.

"Alin Drago, nee Draculesti."

Harry turned to say something to the man for his voice was right in his ear, but he was not there. The young wizard furrowed his brows - was that the male's name? It certainly specific if it was, and Harry knew where all his textbooks were. Though it went against everything he had seen in his life to this point, he decided to trust the stranger's words and turned to return to that hell-hole Dumbledore made him go back to every year.

* * *

Harry had time alone the very next day as the family disappeared to get Dursley whatever the hell he wanted again. The wizard searched throughout his room and finally found a special history tome Bill had given him right before he left. He searched through the table of contents and his brows nearly shot to his hairline when he read 'Prince Alin.'

"Could this... really be him?"

He quickly flipped through the pages and found a portrait in the beginning of that section and his mouth fell open. It was most certainly the man he had met last night, save he was in clothes from the early 1800s. His curiosity fully piqued, Harry quickly turned the page to read what was written there.

_Born in the year 1692, Alin was the fourth child of a well-known nobleman in Brasov, Transylvania. Though little is known about either of his parents, it is agreed that at least one of them was a Vampire, and the other not entirely Human._

_In the beginning of his life, Alin's full name was Alin Julius Vasille Serghei Draculesti. Draculesti was not his father's surname; rather, in Transylvania, during the time of Alin's childhood, it was common for children to be given a surname comprised of their father's name and either -escu or -esti. Alin would later drop this surname in exchange for Drago, a first name in Romanian._

_Shortly after his birth, Alin was sold to a slaver in Russia and grew up working in a dirty hut where he was often used as a sex slave. Though there is no record of it, Russian legend goes that on the eve of his sixteenth birthday, Alin tapped into the Vampiric blood in him and went Berserk, destroying the hut and the entire village surrounding it, allowing only children and innocent men and women to live._

_Afterward, legend continues on to say Alin ran for days, pushing himself deep into the wilderness of Russia, where he met a highly respected Were-Wolf named Khariton. Not much is known of Alin's life after this point until about two hundred years later, when he was spotted in Britain with a man not known to legend._

_The man was discovered to be a Demon by the name of Samil Aeron, who was often shunned in his own home for being what he was. The two remained in Britain for a decade before the masses learned of what they were and ran them out, even then suffering the hysteria associated with the Undead and Demons._

_Two years later, they were spotted in America, but records show they spent only a year in each state, and Samil left Alin after eight more years. It is here that all records of Alin are lost and his current whereabouts are unknown._

Harry glared. "Why the bloody Hell is he called 'Prince Alin'!"

"Because my father was King of a line Royal Vampires."

Harry startled and looked to the window, seeing Alin sitting there as if he belonged in that very spot, stretched out with a leg dangling out the window. The Vampire turned to him and smirked, and Harry looked in vain for fangs. Alin chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry kid, I do not have any fangs. I do not feed from Humans unless they offer their blood to me of their own free will. Not many will do that, though more will now than when I was young."

"You... you're almost three hundred."

Alin nodded, resting his head on his hand to stare at Harry. "Oh! I almost forgot - here." The Vampire turned and pulled a bag off his waist, tossing it to Harry. "It is all food you can save for awhile, especially since eating it all at once would only cause problems. But first, eat the bread. There is something in there I think you will appreciate."

The green-eyed boy stared at is suspiciously before opening the bag and pulling out a loaf of what seemed to be Italian bread. He broke off a piece and slowly put it in his mouth, chewing carefully and staring at the still smiling Alin the entire time. He paused after swallowing the bread, raising a brow. "What's supposed to happen?"

"Watch your cuts."

Harry stared at a particularly large, infected cut on his forearm and he could have jumped up and down in pure excitement when the infection disappeared and the wound closed up instantly. He looked back at Alin, who was staring out at the sky. "Uh... thank you."

"It was no problem."

"Yes... well, why?"

"Harry, you read only a very tiny fraction of my history, only what they could get their hands on. From what you have read, we are not so different in our life experiences, no?"

"True... but you have suffered it so much longer than I have. I must seem... like a petulant child to you."

Alin only stared at Harry before shaking his head, sighing sadly. "No. I could handle everything thrown at me because I am a Vampire and my goal was to find my father and destroy him. However, it is always hardest on children."

"I'm turning seventeen."

"And I am almost three hundred! You are nothing but a child to me, Harry."

"... I just noticed something."

"Yes?"

"You don't used contractions when you speak."

"Ah... well, that is simply because of the era I was initially raised in. Just remember - it could be worse! You could simply not be able to understand a single phrase that leaves my lips."

Harry rolled his eyes and spent the rest of the night talking with Alin.

* * *

A week later and Harry was getting ready to celebrate another terrible birthday alone. The last time he had seen Alin two days ago, he was jumpy and looking fatigued. He did not imagine the Vampire would be coming back for a little while.

He heard when the clocks signaled midnight and closed his eyes, hoping and wishing for a way out of this place. Alin told him it would come soon, but he had no idea how soon 'soon' was. He jumped when he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall to his room.

No one had ever tried anything this late at night.

He held his breath as the door opened and then let it out in one big relieved sigh. It was only the Vampire, who was smiling at him in a strange way. "Happy birthday, young Harry."

"Oh... thank you."

"Now, I do have a gift for you, but you must follow me, and trust me. Gather all your things, but nothing from that damnable school. Only get what is important to you."

Harry went to ask about what was happening, but the Vampire walked out the door in a flourish, leaving the young Wizard to do as instructed. It did not take him long, and he waited on the small bed for the Vampire to return, staring at Hedwig's empty cage.

"We will get you a new familiar, but understand I am not saying you must replace her entirely. A good friend is something that can never be replaced."

Harry noticed Alin's eyes mist over for a split moment before the Vampire was pushing him to move quickly out the door. As they passed the door, Harry noticed the vague a strange smell that left a coppery taste in the back of his throat. He looked to Alin for some clues, but the man was staring straight ahead, intent on leading the young Wizard from his house.

"Harry..." The boy looked up when they stopped just before the front door. "When we pass through this door, this is the last you will see of this house. You will never go back to the life you had - your friends will be replaced by those who form true, unbreakable bonds with you. You will be loved like you would have been were your parents still alive, and by someone who will love you far above their own life. But I have to be certain - is this what you would like? To start a new life on the day of your birth?"

Harry blinked dumbly and nodded, causing the Vampire to give him a sad smile. "Alright, but please realize that the road there will be long and difficult."

"I know... but I'm used to it."

"... of course you are. Then, let us be off, dear child."

Harry followed the Vampire, vaguely aware of Alin waving his hand behind them, towards his old house. Had he bothered to look before they disappeared into the night, he would have seen a fire start in the room that been Vernon and Petunia's, there to clean up the bloody mess left in the wake of some heinous act.

* * *

So... R & R, please. I will continue with this none the less...


	2. Just Like You

So, this chappie is kinda more of a look into the different sides of Alin, and so y'all can get to know him. I keep forgetting I only know him so well because he's been a character of mine for three years. I will do a special one-shot for anyone who can guess who Alin's daddy is.

* * *

Three Days Grace

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

_Just Like You_

~Alin~

I stared down at the blood on my hands, feeling my entire arm shake as memories flashed before my eyes. I was only here to help that poor, young Wizard who was suffering a similar fate to mine, and mine had turned me into such a horrid beast.

I clenched my hand into a fist and screwed my eyes shut - I simply could not let that happen to someone who was still so innocent, so naive. He had such a bright future ahead, he just did not know it yet. But I did for I had seen it when I was playing with the Shadows of Man, when I was tugging the strings of numerous puppets.

Harry would grow into a fine man, though a force to be reckoned with for I have seen what he learned living with me.

I did know that he would learn far more with me, and skill more important to saving his own life, than he ever did in that damned school. I had never liked that fucker Dumbledore. He tried to meddle in my life once and I have never forgiven him for it. The bastard caused me to lose not only three very close friends, but a lover I had been with for nearly a century. He took them from me for horrible reasons.

However, everything I wanted to do to that man to show my 'appreciation' would have to wait. I had just taken on the responsibilities of being Harry's new family. This was something I was quite serious about.

I did feel a bit of arrogant pride when Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight of the place I hoped he would one day call home.

The 'house' I had bought for myself was actually a manor, far more impressive in my opinion than the Malfoy Manor. For one, the entire exterior was made of polished white marble. Maybe not exceptionally practical, or even normal, but dammit, this was my house and I hardly needed the approval of society.

Second, I preferred to build up, not out. Thus, the manor was about six stories tall at its tallest, which would be a few towers. This is what happened when I had been given full reign on the design of the manor.

"Better than Malfoy Manor, no?"

"Absolutely! It just looks more... inviting."

"Yes. I have never been too keen on the idea of having a home that I terrified to even enter."

I laughed as he ran ahead of me, unburdened by his things as I now carried them and they were nothing to me, which is why I did not shrink them. He stood ouside the large doors, waiting for me and looking around. I smiled as I opened the doors for him, setting his stuff down near the door and nearly passing out from laughing when he turned to see them gone.

"Where... what?"

"It is best to just... never question what happens in my home."

The young Wizard only nodded and stood there patiently, awaiting some tour or something... so I presumed. "Alright then, young Harry. Please follow me. This manor is hardly confusing despite the size - it was practically a straight shot no matter where you go."

He nodded and followed close behind me as I showed him the large kitchen near the modest dining room, the library which was my favorite room, the numerous studies (one of which I gave to him), and all the bedrooms and their connected bathrooms. He apparently thought we were done, but of course not!

I still had a gift.

"Now Harry, I am sure you are wondering where you are to be staying."

"Well, yeah. You showed me all the bedrooms but said none of them were mine."

"Ah! I believe you will like this far more."

I led him back downstairs and down to the far right where a large gate-like door stood between us and the surprise. "Now Harry, you saw the towers from the outside, yes?" He nodded - young Harry was not blind. "Now then, each tower as you saw is about six stories in height. In each tower, there is a study, a small library, two bedrooms and attached bathrooms, access to a flat roof, a sun room, and a small greenhouse. What do you think?"

"That sounds... wonderful. Who stays in them?"

"I occupy the one to the far left, in front. This one here... is to be yours."

His mouth fell open again and he stared at me, wide-eyed. The silence went on for such a long time that I was about to ask what the matter was when Harry threw his arms around me. It was... awkward for me, to say the least, especially when I felt tears soaking the front of my shirt.

"Thank you."

I hesitantly hugged the young male back, still completely unsure how to handle the situation. No one had been there during the hardest times of my life, so I had no idea how to handle this situation.

But I was here to make his life better, so that was what I was going to do.

* * *

When I heard Harry shout out rather... colorful... curses one more morning shortly after I brought him to my home, I was down all six stories and in the dining room in... oh, what is that phrase... ah! In the blink of an eye.

"What is wrong, Harry!"

I nearly threw myself into a wall when he looked at me and shrugged. "Nothing that can't be easily handled. Sorry."

"Oh... then, what is it?"

"Dumbledore's found me."

"WHAT! That bastard!"

I grabbed the letter from Harry's hands and read it in its entirety six times, glaring at the innocent piece of paper. That damnable old man had actually found me and my young Harry. "How dare that man... the insolence. Does he not know who I am, what I have done for the people? Harry, I must leave for the day. I shall return by nightfall so please, enjoy yourself here while I am gone. If you need anything, just think about sending me a message and use your magic and I will hear it."

Not another second passed before I was gone to handle that meddling old coot, Dumbledore.

* * *

"You canNOT have him! The young Potter boy is my charge now and if you so much as think of him, I will strip your flesh from your body and feed it to my Reapers while you watch."

I smirked when the old man gulped loudly. He knew exactly what my Reapers were and they were not a creature to be messed with, especially when they were hungry. I never purposefully let them starve, but sometimes, they would rather wait on me to get them food and it takes me a long time to choose.

I spoiled them rotten from infancy.

"Ah, so you know that of which I speak. Where is that man, the Master of Potions?"

"Our Potions Master?"

"Yes, that is what I damn well said! Are you deaf, man! Bring him here!"

Dumbledore scrambled to send a message to that dour man I had befriended when he was but a child. Our last time together had not been so... pleasant. I forgave him but minutes later, but he will not forgive me. I tapped my foot impatiently as we listened to said man come up and burst through the door.

"You neede-what is the meaning of this?"

"Why, hello, my dear King."

He tried to scowl at me for using that name, but his cheeks flushed in a giddiness. He always had told me hated that title, but I had seen it in his eyes and his face that he really was pleased to be held in such a regard. He was my king, after all. "You do know it has been twenty years and you have not yet forgiven me. Do you not think it time to put that past us? I did mere moments after it happened."

He scowled at me. "Of course not, prat."

"Oh, come on! All I did was ask to touch your hair and you freaked out on me~ Why?"

So, I was acting like a petulant child, but the man had ignored me for twenty years because I wanted to play with his hair! Can you believe this shit I am forced to deal with?

"Ugh... alright. What do you need?"

"I need my King, that is all."

I chanced a glance at Dumbledore's face and laughed aloud in delight when I saw the stricken look there. Apparently, he had no idea that his famous Master of Potions was held in such regards among Vampiric Royalty. "Either you come willingly, Severus, or I will take you by force."

"On an actual bed, I hope."

I laughed and slapped his back. "There is my King whom I have missed dearly! But, please, do come with me. This man is squandering your talents - all of them - and he is a doddering old fool. You know this to be true! My offer from twenty years ago still stands."

Severus gave me an incredulous look. "Really?"

"Oh yes."

"All of it?"

"More so now than before."

The dour man sighed and shook his head, resting stained fingertips on the space between his brows. I pulled his hand away to stare into the dark eyes, prepared now that I had seen him again to get down on my knees and beg. "Please, Severus. You have no clue the extent to which I need you."

"Now wait just a minu-"

I turned and flung the old man from his chair with a sweep of my hand. "You bastard! You ruined the moment! First, you are trying to take my charge and now you are trying to keep my King from me!"

Severus pulled my arm back to my side and made me look back at him by holding my hand in place with the palms of his rough, though always warm, hands. "You really wish for me to return with you this much?"

I nodded vigorously.

"... fine. I shall pa-"

"NO NEED~ We leave now!"

"Wha-? Alin, you cannot be serious!"

"Of course I am! Come, my King, to the tower of the Prince!"

I grabbed his hand and literally threw him across the room and through the wall, as was my favorite method of travel. I turned to glare at the old man one last time. "Remember... Reapers. And breath a word of this to anyone and I will have your heart for dinner."

With those words, I left.

Severus watched me fall out the wall with a bored look on his face. "You do know that everything the history books say about you clearly states you to be a poised, refined, quite mature man."

"Yes."

"Hmm.. idiots, the lot of them."

"Oh come now. You know good and well I can behave. You simply bring out the worst in me."

"I seem to recall such from my youth."

I smiled at him, happy to have my King back. He helped me to my feet just as Harry walked in, paused, and bowed to Severus, causing said man to blink in shock. I hid my prideful smirk. I had the boy but a few days and already, I was influencing him to be a proper young man.

"Just as I said, King. I can behave."

He rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. Harry gave me a questioning look when he noticed my likely serene smile. I held up my hand and counted down from three, nodding when I heard Severus curse loudly.

"He never remembers his way through my home."

* * *

So yeah... also kind of a look into one of the relationships I plan on putting in this story. But seriously, if anyone can guess who Alin's dad is, I will do a one-shot.

Remember, Alin is a native Transylvanian.


	3. I Hate Everything About You

Okay, next installment, and my lovely readers who seem to enjoy this story for reasons unknown to me... I need some help. I will speak more of it later, when chappie done, but for now, you get to learn more about the character I have been steadily developing over four years.

* * *

Three Days Grace

I Hate Everything About You

HP AU

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

"Alin?"

The tall Vampire hummed for the boy to continue as he picked up stray books from the desks of the library. He had noticed them laying all over the place just that morning and they all had some smudging from Severus' stained fingers.

"What exactly was your past like?"

Alin's hand stilled for a moment before he finished putting the book in its place, turning to Harry. The young Wizard quickly adopted a sheepish look and waved his hands. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't be offended."

"... no. I suppose that, if you are going to live here with me, you should understand what I came from, what made me who I am today. Everything that I became after I escaped that wretched place has led me to be as different as I can be from that bastard of a man."

"Your dad?"

Alin looked at Harry and snorted, resting his cheek on his knuckles. "He is nothing but the sperm donor that helped give me life. After that, we hold no relation." The Vampire watched Harry get comfortable in his seat and rubbed his chin.

"Well, as you know, I was born in 1692 in a town known as Brasov. Over the years, its name has changed to Orasul Stalin and back to Brasov, so finding it on some maps is a little difficult. But the castle in which I had been born was standing there long before the town even had a name, a family heirloom that had seen only five generations in a thousand years. I do not remember much from my short time there, as I was only a year old before that man stole me away, but I do remember how cold it was. Not only in temperature, but in comfort.

"Right after my first birthday, my mother died. Thus, that man took it upon himself to be rid of me - he had three other children (later four after he took another wife) and had little use of what was considered an abomination among his family. That is how I ended up at a slaver's hut hidden deep in the Russian wilderness.

"That is where I grew up, every year my life getting more and more difficult as they tried to get more and more out of me - make me earn my keep, they said." Alin held out his hands to Harry, who flinched when he noticed the tips were nothing but scars. "I was still too young to have any Vampiric powers, so I scarred easily. Those are from having to clean the rough wooden floors of the slave pens. My knees are worse.

"However, when I was ten, the owner decided I was old enough to finally be put out as a slave, but for three days, everyone argued with him over what kind I should be labeled as. I was a hard worker, but I was also very pretty, even covered in filth. Thus, they finally decided I was to be put out as a sex slave. I was a very expensive one too, so I was often just used in my old bedroom."

Harry had a horrified look on his face, but Alin pressed on - Harry needed to get a lesson from all this.

"I went through the damnable routine for six years, every time becoming more and more enraged, having less and less control over my own sanity. The day I turned sixteen, I had my Vampiric powers, but I did not know it yet as I did not even know I was a Vampire. It was the day I stopped aging. But a man had come... threatening my life... and I just snapped."

Alin stared at his hands, his eyes glazing over slightly. "I lunged and ripped his neck apart, until his head fell to the floor. The blood was everywhere and that was my first taste, but somehow, despite my rage, my fury, my unchecked insanity, I killed only those who had wronged not only me but every poor, innocent child who came through that God forsaken hut in the middle of wild Russia. By the time I was finished, families of innocents were huddled in their homes and blood was spilled everywhere, even over my entire body. It was those people who looked so terrified of me that caused me to run away, to run further into the woods, until I finally passed out, mentally and physically exhausted.

"I did not know it at the time, but I had run for almost eight days. I ran straight into the heart of Were-Wolf country. So cold it was uninhabited by any human, so dense that only the intelligent could find a way through, so hostile that only the strongest survive.

"I almost did not."

Harry looked at him in awe, mouthing 'what?' and Alin chuckled. "I was only sixteen, had just discovered my bloodlust, and had spent my entire life locked in a hut. Needless to say, I did almost perish out there. However, passing out was a good thing, even though when I woke in another hut I did not know this and was, in fact, very displeased.

"I even attacked the man who came to ask me how I felt, though I did not succeed in even leaving a scratch on his skin as he calmly set me back on the cot. 'My name is Khariton, little one,' he said then laughed this booming laugh when I gave him a dumbfounded look. Despite him being famous among creatures and humans alike, I had no idea who he was. I had never heard the name before, though now I look back and think that maybe that was what the owner was always whispering about.

"After he finally gained my trust, I learned he was a high ranked, highly respected Were-Wolf. Alpha of his clan, Beta of the Were-Wolf Council. He was looked up to by just about everyone else in our world. Khariton was the first one who explained to me that I was a Vampire, one of a Royal lineage that went back to centuries past.

"He then spent the next two years explaining to me the great war that had been raging between the Were-Wolves and Vampires since their beginning, but it had been truly exacerbated by the man who contributed to my birth. He taught me how to live off the blood of wild, diseased, and old animals. He taught me how to fight without killing, without my blood lust and instincts taking control. He even told me of my parents, my birthplace and my lineage. He taught me how to live on my own, as I could not stay. I was accepted as one of them, I moved my way through their ranks to Beta, but I could not stay - I was a Vampire amongst Were-Wolves.

"So, at the end of those glorious two years, I headed out on my own. I traveled all hours of the day, needing no sleep and having no fear of the sun. That is the difference between those of the Royal lineage and those who are turned later in life. Those who were not born into this life have a defective version of the trait, something that turns it from a trait to a virus with nasty side effects.

"Anyway, I walked all over Europe and Asia, loving that I could meet all sorts of people while shrouded in anonymity. I did manage to live this life for two hundred years, finding friends and lovers in mortals who were never discouraged by my ability to live well beyond them. The most fun I had was living in France and Italy and sharing in all of Casanova's adventures. That lecher..."

Alin snorted in amusement and shook his head. "He did, however, die young and I felt rather betrayed by the weakness in mortals. I asked again and again for him to allow me to bring him into immortality with me, but he always refused. Something about needing the excitement of being a human with the threat of death at his heels. I have pushed most of those memories from my mind forever."

"Why? You two were truly that close?"

"Yes, but Vampires feel emotions on a far deeper level than just about anything else, as that is all we have over the years. Most of my kind refuse to befriend anything, let alone mortals like I did, for we have to remember them and the feelings and experiences long after they are dead and gone from us..."

Harry felt guilty when Alin paused to wipe his eyes, where tears had gathered at the corners. "Do you want to stop for now?" The Vampire looked him, his blue eyes appearing more bright and vivid than before, and nodded slowly, pressing his fingertips together in front of his face.

"I think that would be best. I have not stopped to think about Casanova in over a hundred years."

Harry nodded and stood up, closing the door behind him just in time to hear the Vampire heave a sob.

* * *

"Harry, if you wish, we can continue the story of my life."

The green-eyed Wizard looked up from his spot on the floor to the Vampire, who was staring into the flames dancing in the fireplace. He vaguely noticed Severus putting a bookmark in his spot in the tome, focusing his attention on Alin. "Is... are you alright to go on?"

"Yes. I just cannot speak of... him... again, so I will skip ahead quite awhile, as he was the last person I befriended who was human."

"Alright... then go ahead."

Alin nodded and leaned back in the love seat, resting his hands on his chest. "There was one day, during my travels, that I came across an uncharted lake in the middle of Scotland, one that could not be seen by humans as it was heavily warded. I am sure I looked quite ridiculous to the farmers in the area. However, I waited by the water's edge for an hour because I could feel a life at the bottom, but... I am deathly afraid of any depth of water. Sad, but true.

"However, my patience was rewarded when something finally started to emerge. The first thing I could see was this uneven shock of bright orange hack-job hair. He came out slowly, but he was the weirdest thing I had ever seen. He was clearly humanoid, but his skin was a pale blue and he had gills on his neck. He was tall - almost eight feet tall! - with glowing crimson eyes and the strangest markings on his face. His wrists and ankles were bound by thick metal cuffs, the chain links still dragging.

"But, the most amazing part was that, after a few moments above water, his blue skin turned the palest peach I had ever seen and his gills disappeared. I never said anything, but he came up and sat next to me and said, 'I'm Sami. How'd you find me?'

"That started our long friendship, in which we traveled the world together. I discovered during those long years that he was Samil Aeron, son of Baal with no true last name, just like me. What made his existence sad, however, was what his species was - a Gier demon. Gier is German for 'lust' or 'greed, thus he was also known as a Lust Demon. Giers have always been despised among all other species, including other Giers.

"His mother was a right bitch to him, despite her thousand years on him, as he was only four hundred, very young among his people. Sami had done nothing, he never even embraced the Gier side of him, yet he was branded a prisoner - the marks on his face - and used as a family punching bag. I want you to meet him one day; I think you two would get along swimmingly.

"It took me twelve years just to learn that, but we were together for such a long time that it hardly mattered. I was just ecstatic to have a friend who would not die just as he loved having someone accept him completely. We did spend the first years of our time together in Britain, particularly London, when it was seedy and all around disgusting, but I loved it. The different people, the buildings laid out in the most confusing of patterns, the day-to-day life I got to be a part of. I was a highly respected doctor, known for my strange techniques using only what I had available at the time.

"However, all good things must come to an end. Sami had a bit of a... sadistic streak but one of his victims got away and told the populace what we were. We fled. There was nothing else we could do, so we went to the young country known as America, or the States.

"They were grand. We worked ourselves from the East to the West, going to each state we could but we stayed only a year at each place. After seeing every state that was around, we settled in New Orleans, only because it was my favorite city. It reminded me of my time in France...

"However, we lasted only a few more years together. We argued more and more as I became more and more depressed. Finally, I left. I left him without a bit of notice and returned to Britain, where I laid myself to rest. I never wanted to come back up... but I did, to help others... and then you were born. I followed your life the entire way through, becoming more angered by your family, friends, and the Wizarding world as they used and abused you, then left you for dead."

Harry stared up at the Vampire as he finally finished his tale, which Harry could tell was a very condensed version of his life. Even Severus looked like he had focused all his attention on Alin's story, probably never having the courage to ask on his own when he was young.

"You... really had a long, difficult life..."

"Yes, but my only regret was not being able to turn him into a Vampire. I just... was not about to do it against his will. I have come to hate myself over time, and to even hate time itself, for both have taken from me and I cannot get anything back from them."

Alin sighed and buried his face in his hands, rubbing his fingertips into the base of his hairline. Severus looked confused, but he had missed that part of the Vampire's story from yesterday, so Harry crawled onto the love seat and hugged Alin, just trying to make the poor male feel better. He did feel like it was his fault that Alin had to remember that one man after all this time without dealing with it.

Severus returned to his book, giving Alin some semblance of privacy as he dealt with his past for a second time.

* * *

"Severus... what are we going to do?"

The dour man looked at the teen and raised a brow. "Since the man is dead and has been for a very long time, I do not know. However, he has certainly been very depressed since he spoke about this man. Who is he talking about anyway?"

"Some man named 'Casanova.'"

Severus nearly spit out his tea, but paused to take a very painful looking swallow instead then gave Harry an incredulous look. "Casanova? As in Giacomo Casanova? Of course. The prat would have fallen for a very promiscuous man."

"Snape!"

"Ugh, you're both insufferable. What do you want me to do? I can't very well raise the dead, now can I? Besides, he has been dead for far too long - he would hardly be very appealing to look at."

Harry furrowed his brows and huffed, stomping off. Severus was absolutely no help and he needed damn near a miracle. As he passed the library and saw Alin just laying on the love seat, staring at the ceiling with serious bags under his eyes, Harry was more determined than ever to help the man who helped him.

* * *

So, I need your help deciding how to help Alin. Not really sure if by some fucking miracle, Casanova is ALIVE or if we just find someone to mend that spot in his heart. Gimme some suggestions, please!


	4. Home

All right... next chappie, and since it's sooooo damned short, I will be posting the chapter 'Scared' today as well. This chappie is 3rd person so... yeah

Same warnings and what not.

* * *

Three Days Grace

HP AU

By:

Kiyoshi Michi

Home

* * *

"Ah ha! Snape, I think I found the answer to Alin's depression!"

"Finally?"

Harry ignored the man's sarcastic drawl as he happily pranced about the room, holding a paper to his chest that had become quite smashed and wrinkled during his dance. Alin had been depressed since the talk about Giacomo Casanova, a dear friend from his 'youth' that he fell in love with. However, Casanova died rather young, and it left Alin with feelings and memories he had not dealt with in years, until Harry had asked about his life.

"But... I don't really know how to go about setting everything up..."

Severus caught the tone in the boy's voice and groaned, covering his face with his hand.

"Fine, what do you need, brat?"

Harry's devious smile made even Severus proud.

* * *

"Harry... who is this...?"

Harry furrowed his brows. Alin did not look happy, like he thought he would, but he rather looked like he was going to be ill. His skin was paler than normal and he was shaking, a slight sweat had broken out on his forehead, which was noticeable due to the pinkish streak it left behind. It was more like Alin was bleeding from the pores.

"This is Desiderio, or Desi."

The Vampire stared at the Italian in question, holding his hands to his chest with a scared expression. He was staring at the boy, for it was practically only a boy at the mere age of seventeen, rather openly. "He... he looks like..." Alin suddenly turned to Harry and glared. "How much does this child know?"

"Everyone in my family knows the story of our ancestor's dear friend."

Alin snapped his head back to stare at the young male, Harry looking over his shoulder. Desi was picking at his long sleeves, mumbling. "Apparently, on his death bed, Giacomo asked of his female friend and brief lover, my great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother, to carry on the name of his dear friend, should that friend ever need help from the Casanova blood-line. We all learned the name when we came of age, as the family believes after so many years that the name was nothing more than a burden without a face."

A pained look flashed across Alin's face.

"There was information that the family had been slowly taking out of the story until all I was told was that we had be prepared to find a man named Alin Drago, should he need us. However, I am the curious one of the family. So, I spent a few years researching that name and was so happy when I not only found a full history, but a picture. Outdated, but you have not changed much anyway.

"Then, Harry contacted me."

The Vampire turned to Harry and would have snarled if he did not know the boy was just looking out for him. Instead, he crossed his arms and stared at the boy. Sure, he looked like Giacomo, but that promiscuous man was never much of one for proper grammar, etiquette, or any of the like, as this young boy was.

"He is nothing but a sad replacement."

Harry's face fell as Alin turned to leave the room with a flourish, which was only for the Vampire to hide the look on his face.

The look of shattered hope.

* * *

Every day after that, for a week, was a tense affair, especially when Alin would walk into a room where Desi was already at. There would be a few seconds pause in which Desi would look hopeful that the Vampire would speak to him, but it always fell because the Vampire always turned to walk right back out. Even Snape was tiring of the ceaseless game, and approached Harry and Desi one day.

"You two, dining room. Now."

The two teens gulped and nodded, shuffling past the tall, dour man. As soon as they passed the threshold, they were running to aforementioned room, causing the Potion's Master to smirk. He closed the doors to the study and made his way down the opposite direction, to Alin's quarters. Severus kicked the door open - quite proud of himself at that point - and pointed a single, stained finger at the wide-eyed Vampire.

"You. Dining room. No questions - GO!"

Alin scrambled from his bed, tripping over the blanket, and rushed past Severus to the dining room. The dour man felt rather proud of himself as he followed at a much slower pace. When he finally arrived at the dining room, the two groups were sitting at opposite ends of the table. He rolled his eyes and stood about center, giving each side a quick look.

"All right. Let's solve this all right now. ALIN!"

The Vampire jumped and looked at Severus. "I understand that Desiderio here is not the same as the man you once knew. However, he is here to simply try to help you. He is here based on the whims of that man you used to love, someone he will never meet. The poor sod only wants to help and you call him a sad replacement to his face. He may not be the same, but wouldn't that make life worse if he was?"

Alin grudgingly agreed, resting his chin in his palm. The young Italian was staring at the table, pulling at his sleeve. He raised a brow and realized he felt horrible considering how he had been treating the poor kid. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling like his several-hundred-year age was actually catching up to him.

"All right… I cannot say I am going to immediately like the kid, but I will attempt to be civil."

"I suppose that's the best I can get right now."

Severus was a little more pleased and the Italian boy actually smiled some. The Vampire raised a brow – did the kid really only want him to be somewhat nice? Alin was tempted to call him a masochist, maybe one still in the closet.

"Desiderio, are you a masochist?"

The poor kid looked shocked enough to faint, which he did, and Alin burst into laughter as Harry tried to revive his new friend.

* * *

Alin was staring into the fire, though he still had a book open in his hand. He was finding it hard to concentrate on the text. His mind was focused on the boy, Desiderio.

The Vampire was not sure if he hated the poor boy, or adored him. He hated him for looking like his dear, lost man, but having an entirely different personality. On the other hand, he adored him for having his own unique personality and not being a carbon copy.

It was all so very confusing.

"I am most certainly not used to confusion."

It was most definitely a whole hell of a lot more to take in than the Vampire originally thought. Had he been offered Giacomo himself, he likely would have latched onto the man and never let him leave again, but he had not been offered the man. Alin groaned and slid down in the chair, resting the book over his eyes.

"I suppose… if I give it a shot… it will not be all that horrible."

* * *

There it is X D NEXT CHAPTER... since I don't like this that much...


	5. Scared

All right, 5th chapter. I like this one... more of an in depth look at the kind of person Desi is. He has the same speech patterns that Alin does, which is my favorite, right next to Sami's who was mentioned earlier in the story. I am actually making a one-shot prequel to the whole TDG series called 'Zahm-I-El' to give an in depth look at Sami and get everyone used to his thoughts and speech, because it can be a lot to deal with... more cussing than anyone else I've ever written.

Anyway, new warning for this chapter - somewhat gory images. Trust me, you'll know...

* * *

Three Days Grace

HP AU

By:

Kiyoshi Michi

Scared

Desi

I stared at the ceiling above my bed, wondering if anyone knew how scared I was of the dark. I hated to admit to it, for it was a silly and unnecessary fear.

I was seventeen already, and still afraid of the dark.

Little sounds made me jump. Moving lights made me huddle under the blankets. Creaking footsteps made me tear up. Like I was right then. I had heard some creaking footsteps outside my bedroom door and it made me pull the blanket up over my head and bite my lip, some tears trailing down the side of my face.

I felt so pathetic at moments like this.

My breath hitched when the steps stopped right outside the door. I peeked out from under the blanket and saw the shadow of two legs through the hall, which had the flickering light of a single candle.

I had to clap a hand over my mouth when I heard the handle turning. I was… panicking. I tried to keep my breathing normal and even, but as the door slowly creaked open, I could no longer.

Just as I started to wheeze, there were gentle hands on my shoulders, anchoring me to peace. Slowly, I calmed back down and looked up to see the Vampire Alin staring at me with concern. The same one who hated me for looking like my ancestor though I only wanted to know who he was and how to help him.

"Desiderio, are you all right?"

"I… uh… footsteps… dark…"

It made… no sense what so ever, yet Alin seemed to understand as he only sighed and smiled. He nodded and stood up, going to the edge of the room and flicked his hand, several blessedly lit candles popping up on the armoire. He put his fists on his hips and nodded, apparently satisfied with something, before turning back to me.

"You know if you are afraid of the dark, you needed have only told me and I could have helped."

I looked to the ground, and once again, he seemed to understand.

"Having a fear of the dark is not something to be ashamed of. Humans, in fact, have an instinct ground in them to fear the black of night. However, it is to varying degrees. Some only fear the dark outside; some only fear the dark of unknown places. Some though fear the dark when they close their eyes. It is not but a natural response to that which is unknown."

Well, he had certainly been rather understanding. I still hated my fear, so I only nodded and he smiled again. "Good night, Desiderio. Have no worries for the candles, nothing shall catch fire."

"All right… good night."

He left the room, leaving me with the flickering candle light. I stared at the ceiling again, but now I felt more comfortable, so I snuggled deeper into the blankets and fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from my last few weeks of sleeplessness.

* * *

Harry was laughing hysterically at me.

I would be too in his shoes though.

Here I was, a boy of seventeen, letting out girly shrieks as I swatted at a spider on the floor with a long pole. Actually, to get maximum distance, I was using my toes to hold the pole. I had become quite adept at this.

"Harry, do not laugh at me! Arachnophobia is no laughing matter!"

"But you're being so… so… girly!"

"Oh, shut up! I cannot tell a species just by looking – how do I know whether or not it's poisonous!"

"Um… you know Sev is here, right? Potion's Master Extraordinaire. The man who developed anti-venom to Nagini."

I glared at him. He was quite literally pissing me off. I huffed and stood up, careful to stay away from the spider, and walked off.

Maybe… having Alin be understanding to a degree I had never seen before was making me expect too much?

"Why are you stomping around like a hippogriff?"

I turned to see Alin stretched out on the divan in his study, arms just seen over the one arm. That was an invitation to come in, I had learned that much, so I huffed and walked into the room. I found my new favorite seat – a very plush navy armchair – and sat down, slumping over.

"I reiterate my previous inquiry."

"Harry was mocking me…"

"Why?"

"… My arachnophobia. I was acting a bit… girly."

"You were shrieking and refusing to get close?"

"Pretty much. And then, when I told him it is more like… a fear of not knowing if they're poisonous, he countered with Severus."

Alin snorted through his nose, a sign he found the Severus part amusing at least. He let one arm fall to cover his eyes, though I could see his smile. "I will admit my king is adept at his position. However, things such as fears do not listen to reason, and young Harry should know this."

I nodded, chewing on my thumbnail. Alin seemed to understand the world of fear so well. I had to ask, but I found it difficult to imagine he would say 'yes.' "Alin… are you afraid of anything?"

He stiffened then pulled his arm up off his eyes. The Vampire was staring at the ceiling before his sighed heavily. "I used to think that, after my time spent with the Were-Wolves, I was afraid of nothing. However, I have learned from my adventures since that this is not true. There is something of which I am very much terrified."

"What is it?"

"Losing my friends to the gift of mortality."

I made a face. I did not quite understand, but he elaborated. "I live… forever. I have lived longer than even the ancients believed. I was so weak at first, but have only grown stronger, more difficult to kill. I… will not die. And even if I do die with those I love, I am surely damned to Hell. I have killed the not-so-innocent but not to sustain my own life. There is no circle of life in this case. In the words of a song I consider wise, 'It's almost like your Heaven's trying everything to keep me out.'

"I have no hope of seeing the souls of my mortal companions if I finally die. I will not join them in the Afterlife and thus, I am deathly afraid of losing them in this realm, especially early. However, I have always told myself I will change no one without their express consent. Thus, I would rather they die at the end of their eighty or more years, having lived a happy full life, then change them and force them into a miserable eternity with no hope of being saved."

I saw the tell tall watery pink gathering at the corner of blue eyes. I had always wondered why Royal Vampires cried blood when turned ones cried like a normal being. "Alin… why do you cry blood?"

"When other Vampires do not?" I nodded. "Books told you all Royal Vampires do, did they not?" I nodded again and Alin snorted. "I hate books not written by Vampires. I am the only Vampire in existence that does this. There are two reasons for this. One, these are not my original eyes. I have lost my eyes a great many times over the years, and though these are my true color, they are not the ones I was born with. In fact, they pop right out. I will show you one day."

I shook my head and he laughed before continuing. "Two, I feel pain on such a deep level anymore, that it actually scars me. I will have to show you one day… but nearly every organ I have now is no more than a prosthetic I had to build myself. After so many fights with powerful demons and ne'er-do-wells, I have lost all my organic innards. Actually… I suppose only most, considering I can still in all technicality reproduce."

He laughed and crossed his legs at his ankles, feet free from his normal boots. After he mentioned all he did about fake organs, I was curious. I actually wanted to see this. "When… when did you start making the prosthetics?"

"Hmm… since mine are all made by me, I started about… two hundred years ago." He watched me slide off the armchair and shuffle closer to him on my knees. "You want to see?" I nodded and he chuckled before moving to unbutton his shirt. Sadly, I did blush and look away at first. Alin may not like me much, but he had a gorgeous body.

I heard a ripping sound and looked up to see him digging his fingers right through the skin of his abdomen. I was horrified at first, yes, but when he pulled the skin back and I realized the skin of his abdomen was fake as well, I stared openly.

His organs were not made of metal, but one could see they were obviously fake. Most were of a see-through material, though older ones were made with opaque materials and looked a little more worn. It was so very… interesting. It was a lot less disgusting to me than I thought, but to many others, it would likely be very disturbing.

"Wow…"

"That is a different reaction. I have gotten looks of disgust, vomit, and denial of assistance."

"… oh."

"Yes. If you can handle that, would you like to see what else has been done?"

I nodded and he sat up, pushing the skin back into place. My legs were cramping so I sat back on my bum, resting my elbows on my knees. I watched as he reached up and dug his finger under the corner of his eye. Still, I was fascinated, even as the eye came right out with a quiet 'pop.'

"There is no real optic nerve anymore, but magic helps that. The back of these eyes are also heavily scarred from an accident not too long ago. Still work like a dream though, so I use them." He pushed the eye right back into the socket, blinking a few times until the iris and pupil were in the right place and he tested it, nodding since it looked like it had synched back up.

"One more thing. This is the one that normally gets to people." He placed his fingers and thumb on the very base of his jaw before suddenly pulling down. It was scary, but I had an easier time seeing the skin rip and the jaw come off than I thought I would. His tongue just hanging there actually made me laugh though.

He rolled his eyes and fitted his jaw back into place, the skin mending itself so there was only a faint seam that would only be noticed if you had seen him take his jaw off. "Of course, you would laugh. Anyway, that one is because I had my throat ripped out once, and it got really bad when healing, so we had to take off my jaw to check it and fix it. It still causes problems sometimes, so I have to take my jaw off and check it."

"And yet, you hardly have a scar."

"… So you are staring at my bare torso."

I blushed and he laughed. He reached out and ran his fingers through my hair, which was getting admittedly long. "You know… I am not sure now if I can actually hate you. You make it quite difficult to not like you. One day, you will make a woman very happy… or a man; I have no idea what exactly your preferences are yet."

"Ah… I only like men."

"Then only pay attention to the second half of that statement."

We both laughed, me resting my head on the divan next to his torso while his fingers continued to run through my hair.

* * *

All right, there's the chapter Scared... R & R.


End file.
